1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to an improved mattress and body support surface construction and, more particularly, to one which results in a more comfortable, durable and esthetically pleasing product including a shirred outer surface.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Many ways of constructing mattresses and body support surfaces are known in the prior art. Among the more modern types of bedding are mattresses which comprise springs mounted in suitable supporting members, foam rubber or plastic inserts which provide the desired resiliency. Another common approach is to provide a plurality of water filled cylinders arranged within a central box or chamber and covered with an intermediate or buffer body support surface. Prior to the development of such a combination, bags in the shape of mattresses, filled with water (so-called "waterbeds"), were in common use in certain circles. These, however, developed an unfavorable connotation because of their extreme weight, propensity for leaking, the continuing wave action following any movement of the sleeper, and for other reasons. Air mattresses are in common use as available spare beds for overnight guests. In addition, mattresses incorporating individually adjustable pneumatic cylinders in place of the water filled elements mentioned above are coming into vogue. Foam mattresses are also known.
In many of these configurations, it is desirable to provide an upper sleeping surface with an intermediate or buffer layer of selected resilience to establish a buffer between the sleeper and the primary support mechanism. This is commonly achieved by the use of a separate mattress pad. One such pad which incorporates a fitted border with a tensioning means for holding the pad in place, relative to the mattress on which it is installed, is disclosed in Echevarria et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,986. The disclosed construction incorporates a buffer surface for placement along the upper side of a mattress with at least one layer of repeatedly impacted foam, quilted together with a ticking and a porous backing, together with fitted borders having tensioning means in order to compensate for particular mattress defects and enhance the comfort and esthetic appeal to the user of such a structure. This patent also discloses the methods of fabrication of such a mattress pad. The entire disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,986 is incorporated herein by reference.
Echevarria U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,013 shows the construction of the sleeping surface of a fluid flotation sleep system incorporating a plurality of fluid-filled cylinders as the primary support medium. This patent discloses a centrally disposed urethane foam layer overlying the fluid-filled elements and covered with a quilted top surface of polyurethane foam and polyester ticking. The combination foam layer and ticking provides a rich finished appearance together with soft but firm surface feel which also provides substantial thermal insulation and may be attached to the urethane foam layer which overlies the fluid-filled elements.